My Waifu Story Collection
by bignastyshrek
Summary: I have too much free time so I'm going to be putting together a compilation of stories involving my waifus. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to comment them below. I may also make a Mr. Rogers style waifu story compilation if popular demand allows. Rated T for swearing.
1. Snorlax at Publix

It was a nice, peaceful day in the town of waifus Drew had built. The day had just begun, and all the waifus were about to start their daily business. Drew was just sitting in his office as a mayor, taking care of his daily work as well, so he can have to rest of the day to have fun with his waifus. Sitting in his office crunching numbers, Drew hears a knock on the door, causing him to get up from his desk and answer it.

"Hello? Who's there?" Drew says as he opens the door to see a large blue and cream-colored Pokémon standing above him. "Oh, Snorlax! What brings you here so early?"

"I got a job, Mayor Drew!" The Snorlax squeaks happily, smiling to herself and the mayor.

"You did? That's wonderful! What kind of job is it?" Drew asks in response.

"I'm advertising a new service that Publix is doing! They want me to stand outside and greet and hug people. I can't wait to get started!" She responds enthusiastically.

"Well, good luck, Snorlax! I can't wait to hear about your day!" Drew smiles to the gentle giant and hugs her before she departs to her job. She is scheduled to stand outside the Publix next to a sign advertising a new special service Publix is offering, where they will deliver groceries directly to the customer's house. After a few minutes of walking, Snorlax arrives at the Publix and clocks in, excited for the fun day ahead of her. The Publix is right next to a GameStop, so Snorlax thinks she can greet some new customers who recognize her. As she begins to stand outside the store with her sign, she notices a happy boyfriend and girlfriend walking out of the GameStop and approaches them with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, friends!" Snorlax says as she hugs the two tightly yet gently. "We're having a thing right now at Publix where we can deliver groceries to your home! Here's a coupon for $10 off if you use the service!" She informs the two as she sets them down on the ground.

"10 dollars off groceries? I'll make sure to check it out, Snorlax. Thanks!" The man responds as he walks into the store with his girlfriend. Meanwhile, an African American man is seen walking into the GameStop, with a scowl on his face and a used copy of Fallout 76 in his hand. Snorlax waves at the man with a smile, but the man grunts and walks into the store. Meanwhile, Snorlax sees several other customers coming in to buy groceries, and she tells them all about the new service.

"Here's $10 off your first time!" She tells a mother.

"Thank you! I'll use it next time!" The mother thanks Snorlax.

"Have a coupon for $10 off!" The Snorlax informs a man.

"Thank you so much, Snorlax!" The individual responds.

However, Snorlax can hear some arguing coming from the GameStop moments after greeting the man, and she goes to investigate. Inside the store, the African American is talking to a GameStop associate, trying to get a refund on Fallout 76, which he is unable to do so because of store policy.

"I don't want store credit, I want my money back." The man is heard telling an associate.

"Nothing I can do about it. That's just they policy. Like it won't even come back in as a return or a brand-new game." The associate explains. "That's when I scan your receipt it's gonna see when this one was bought and it's gonna automatically give you trade credit." Inaudible sounds are heard from the refund-seeker, then another man walks into the store. The associate greets the man, and then a loud crash is heard. The man who wanted a refund is destroying the store, knocking over boxes, credit card stands, and piles of used games. As he exits the store in a fit of rage, he knocks over a GameStop ad holder.

"This man is angry; he must need some cheering up!" Snorlax thinks to herself as she approaches the man. "Hello! Do you want to hear about our new-"

"Fuck you, punk-ass, pussy-ass hook-ass nigga!" The man shouts at the Snorlax, getting in her face and causing her to flinch. "I'll beat your motherfuckin' sadiddy ass, nigga! Don't never in yo' LIFE ever try to holla at me, nigga!"

Snorlax gets confused at why the man is so angry for no reason. "I was just going to tell your about a new service that-"

"You know what, motherfucker? Eat a dick, nigga. I'm tired of this-" The man cuts himself off as he unleashes a left hook on Snorlax's face, before doing a dropkick that knocks her onto the ground. Though Snorlax is tall and heavy, this man can really bring the hurt on her. He continues beating her up almost endlessly, walking away in a huff after she is seen bleeding and bruised.

"Hey Snorlax, can you- Oh my gosh!" The manager of the Publix runs out of the store to Snorlax, seeing her beaten up and lying on the ground in a daze. "What happened to you?"

"Somebody beat me up!" She cries as she lays on the ground. "He was angry and he beat me up!"

"Oh no, that's terrible!" The manager says to herself. "Snorlax, you can have the rest of the day off. We'll get someone else to come in and take your shift. Go home and get some rest." Snorlax nods in thanks as she gets up and begins a long and hard walk back to Drew's office. When she finally arrives, she knocks on the door weakly.

"Coming!" Drew says as he opens the door and sees the wounded Pokémon standing in front of him. "Oh, Snorlax! What happened to you!"

"I got beat up by an angry guy at work!" She says as she continues crying.

"Oh, Snorlax…" Drew hugs her gently to comfort her. "Don't be sad. Let's go to the hospital; I'm sure they'll be able to fix you up." Drew says as he holds her hand and begins walking to the waifu town's hospital.

"Is Dr. Alphys here?" Drew asks the receptionist.

"Yes, she is. She'll be open in a few minutes." The receptionist tells Drew and Snorlax, while they both go sit down.

"Snorlax?" A door opens and a yellow dinosaur scientist steps out.

"They're ready for you, Snorlax." Drew says as they both go in to see the doctor.

"What happened to you, Snorlax?" The doctor questions as she jots notes down on her clipboard.

"I was beaten up by a basketball American at work!" She cries, and Drew holds her hand to try to comfort her. Alphys continues jotting notes down, and she reaches a solution.

"I know what'll fix you up, Snorlax." She assures as she leads Snorlax to a fancy science-y machine. "Just step in, I'll press a button, and you'll be fixed right up." Snorlax steps into the machine while Alphys presses a button on the side, and almost immediately Snorlax's wounds are gone.

"It's like it never happened!" Snorlax gasps.

"No problem, you two. Be safe now!" Dr. Alphys remarks to the two as they leave the hospital and head to Drew's house.

"I'm all done for the day, so we can do whatever we want now, Snorlax." Drew tells her. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you."

"Oh, it's fine. Thank you for taking me to the hospital, though." She smiles at him. "But it's getting pretty late now. Maybe we should just go to sleep.

"Fine by me, Snorlax. You must be exhausted." Drew tells her as they both get ready for bed. He comes out of the shower in pajamas, waiting for Snorlax to be finished so they can sleep together. She gets finished shortly after, and Drew gets on her tummy to sleep.

"Good night, Drew." Snorlax whispers to Drew as he sleeps on her tummy, Totoro style.

"Good night to you too, sweet Snorlax." Drew closes his eyes and sleeps in a matter of minutes following their exchange, snuggled up peacefully on her belly.


	2. Christian Server Machine

Another fine day in the waifu town begins with Drew waking up in his bed. Today is his free day, so he's happy to spend it walking around town and hanging out with some of his waifus.

"Hmm. No work for me today. I think I'll check on my researcher waifus." He decides as he gets out of bed, showers, brushes his teeth, and heads down to the research lab, perhaps to take someone to breakfast with him. Upon entrance to the lab, one of the first waifus he sees is a short rabbit-eared Tamagotchi.

"Mametchi!" He comments to the inventor. "What's going on?"

"Oh, it's you, Mayor Drew!" Mametchi responds. "What a surprise! You're just about to witness the greatest invention I've ever made!" The inventor continues as he leads the way to an extremely large capsule with some machinery hooked up to it. Drew can make out the words "Christian Server Machine" on a sign above the device.

"A Christian Server Machine?" Drew inquires. "What does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked! You know how if you swear in a Christian server, an extremely buff Winnie the Pooh reveals himself and bans you?" He explains. "Well, this machine has the power to make anyone extremely buff, given they're relatively short!"

"Awesome! I can't wait to see it in action! But… who should we use it on?" The mayor thinks out loud.

"Don't you get it? I'm below 4 feet. I'll be the perfect test subject! I don't mind either." The Tamagotchi happily explains as he gets in the capsule and shuts the door. "Just push the button and it'll turn on!"

"Here goes nothing!" Drew says, somewhat worried, as he smashes the button like a like, subscribe, and bell on a new YouTuber's channel. Shortly after, lights glow around the machine, and the short Mametchi silhouette turns into a much more muscular version, with much longer arms and legs. Drew gasps loudly. "It works! You're super strong now!"

"Oh, really?" The now jacked Mametchi steps out of the capsule, towering a few feet over Drew. "This is great! I bet I could hold you now!" Mametchi laughs as he picks up the mayor and hugs him, giggling. "No homo, though, Mayor Drew."

"Of course. No homo, otherwise it's gay. Now let's have some fun!" Drew giggles as Mametchi flips him in the air, landing him back safely in Mametchi's arms. They keep playing for a while and get breakfast together, but eventually stop when they're both very tired.

"Well, that was so much fun, Drew. But I think it's about time I change back." Says Mametchi, as he steps back into the capsule and the mayor pushes the button, causing Mametchi to shrink back to normal size again. "Still, this invention is going to be amazing! Just imagine how much fun we could have with this thing!"

"No kidding, Mametchi! But with that invention aside, I have a good idea of what we can do next!" He signals to a DVD case he has with the words "The Boondocks: The Complete Series" on the cover. "We can watch The Boondocks! That show is hilarious!"

"Are you sure about that?" Responds Mametchi out of trepidation. "I've never seen that show, and I doubt it would be my thing."

"Oh, you'll never know unless you actually give it a try!" Drew assures, as they walk to a couch in front of a TV. He locates Season 3 and places it in the DVD player, while Drew uses the remote to find the episode "Smoking With Cigarettes", proceeding to explain the context to Mametchi as they sit down together. "See, this episode is based off a real life kid, who about ten years ago, stole his grandma's car and drove it around when he was 7 years old. Just watch it." Drew says, and Mametchi turns his eyes to the TV as the theme song plays. Mametchi immediately takes a liking to the hip-hop factor it has.

"I love this theme song, man!" Mametchi says, as the episode starts up. All 22 minutes of watching were filled with joy and laughter as Lamilton Taeshawn does hoodrat stuff with his friends and gets beaten up. As the episode ends, Mametchi gets hit with inspiration. "I'll be right back!" Mametchi says as he runs off to do something unknown to Drew.

"Well, I hope that guy has fun." Drew says to himself as he sees his loyal dog secretary Isabelle walk by. "Oh, hey Isabelle!" He calls to her and makes room on the couch for her.

"Oh! Good afternoon, Mr. Mayor." She tells him, sitting down with him on the couch. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing great! In fact, I'd like you to see this invention Mametchi just made!" He responds.

"Oh, but I couldn't! I'm much too busy! I need to weed the town, then check our books, then-"

"Oh, Isabelle! You don't need to get so worked up. I'll do them tomorrow." He assures her happily, petting her head and wrapping an arm around her, making her blush happily and wag her tail.

"You're such a tease, Mr. Mayor!" She tells him happily. "Now, where is that invention?" Isabelle asks, as Drew gets up and leads the way to it.

"Just get in the capsule, and I'll turn it on. You're going to love it!"

"If you say so, Mayor…" She says as she steps inside it while Drew turns it on, making Isabelle grow to about 8 feet tall, where she steps out shortly. "Mayor! I'm so strong now!" She giggles happily as she picks up Drew and nuzzles him to her face. "You are just so CUTE!"

"Aww, Isabelle!" Drew blushes as he is being held and cuddled. "I told you you'd like it!" The two keep cuddling happily for quite some time and even eat lunch, until Mametchi comes back wearing self-proclaimed "gangsta swag".

"Sorry I took so long, Mayor!" Mametchi calls to him. "I see you're loving that invention. But check this out! I've been doing some research on The Boondocks, and boy, that show is awesome! I even picked out some gangsta swag! What do you think?" He asks, showcasing a bandana, chain, and Supreme shirt in his size.

"You look awesome, Mametchi!" Drew responds. "Me and Isabelle were just hanging out. So, now that we're all three here, what should we do?"

"I have an idea!" Mametchi says as he takes his gangsta swag off and gets in the Christian Server Machine, growing about as tall as Isabelle, then whispers in her ear. Isabelle smiles at the two others. "You know what I think we should do now, Drew?"

"What?" Drew responds to the giants above him.

"Cuddles!" Isabelle answers, picking him up and nuzzling him against her furry cheek again, causing Drew to giggle.

"Aww, how sweet!" Drew laughs with them, and soon after, they put him on a couch with both giants on either side of him. "This really feels amazing." He adds, yawning shortly after.

"Is Mr. Mayor tired?" Isabelle asks, and he nods in response. They decide to put him in a bed and get in with him as well, snuggling up to him peacefully. "Good night, Mr. Mayor."

"Good night, Isabelle, Mametchi." Drew responds in the bed, comfortable as can be. "And no homo, Mametchi."

"No homo, Drew." Mametchi responds. "Good night."


	3. Omen of the Karens

**To the anonymous reviewer who reviewed my fanfiction in the past, I must say thank you! Reading your review made my day, and I hope you see this.**

"Let me speak to the manager." Those six words are the bane of any employee's existence, from grocery to retail. However, a common slogan exists, coined by retail pioneers in the early 20th century, which is repeated today as "The customer is always right". Of course, that is not always true, especially when the manager-demanding crowd takes advantage of their status as customers. Due to the nature of the topic at hand, discretion is advised. Minimum wage employees, nobody will judge you if you turn back now. Those who are still brave or stupid enough to stay, here is the story.

All day, the waifus in the town have been feeling somewhat suspicious of a woman walking around. Except it seems that she's everywhere at once. Just as one waifu thinks she walks past her, the waifu would see her again at the next corner. The woman sees a beautiful looking clothing store in the distance, and decides to pay a visit.

"Aha! A little green here, some blue on the sides, perfectly symmetrical, and… Done!" A hardworking white pony with a dark blue mane is busy at her shop. "This design is absolutely perfect! The mayor would love this!" After the design is finished, the door opens, and a bell dings to let her know a customer is in the store. "Coming!" The pony calls out as she hurries to the counter. The customer is a slightly overweight middle aged woman with blonde hair and a haircut that just screams "Let me speak to the manager".

"Let me speak to the manager." The woman demands to the pony.

"Why, you must be mistaken! I am the manager! It's just Rarity here today." The pony responds. Clearly unmoved by the results, the woman makes another demand.

"Excuse me? I did not come to this store to be spoken to in such a tone. I demand to speak to the manager. I'll leave a negative review online if I can't see him." The woman takes her phone out of her purse and makes an angry face at Rarity.

"B-b-but… I am the manager! It's always been just me here!" She responds sincerely, trying to calm her down.

"Lady, you've left me no choice." The woman says as she uses Google maps to find Carousel Boutique and give it a 1 Star rating.

"But… No! Ma'am, you didn't even order anything! You can't just come in and give a 1 Star review!" Rarity is almost to the point of tearing up now.

"That's KAREN to you, filthy employee." The woman asserts as she prepares to walk out, leaving Rarity in tears. Drew walks in to check on his outfit just as she prepares to leave, accidentally bumping into her on the way in.

"Oh, sorry!" Drew tells her as she rolls her eyes and walks out, shoving her phone in her purse. He can also see Rarity behind the counter crying deeply. "Whoa, Rarity! What's wrong? You can talk to me about this." He says in a sincere voice.

"Oh, it was dreadful! That woman came in and left a 1 Star review! She didn't even buy anything! That's the first 1 Star review I've ever had!" She continues bawling as she picks up a tissue with her magic to wipe her eyes.

"Please calm down, Rarity. You can't impress everyone. Please, just tell me what happened. Start from the beginning." Drew comforts her, caressing her mane.

"Well, she just walked into the store, I greeted her, and she demanded to speak to the manager. I told her I was the manager, then she demanded again. I said I was the manager, then she left the review and just walked out!" Rarity begins crying again. "And as she walked out, she said her name was Karen-"

"Karen!" Drew cuts her off, in a bit of a panic. "Oh, no. Oh, this is bad. Surely they haven't come here? No, no, no. It can't be!" He thinks out loud, pacing furiously on the ground.

"Mayor Drew? What has got you so worked up?" Rarity asks wholeheartedly.

"You don't understand!" He turns to her, gripping his hair. "She must have been part of the society known as K.A.R.E.N.!" He continues, quite worried.

"A society? Of women just like her?" Rarity asks.

"Yes! It stands for Kill All Reasonable Employees Now. I surely hope the worst hasn't come. So far, we only know you've been affected. If we hear more stories from our friends, then we'd know somethings up." Drew tries to think on the bright side.

Just then, five more ponies come trotting through the door.

"Hey Rarity, get a load of this!" A brash, blue pony with a rainbow mane shouts. "Some lady just came in to my weather patrol office and gave me a 1 Star review!"

A yellow pink-maned pony is next to speak. "Well, Rainbow Dash, I was just watering the flowers and tending to the animals at the garden, and the same thing happened to me!"

"Fluttershy, Sweet Apple Acres just got affected in the same way! I reckon something's going on." An orange pony with a cowboy hat predicts.

"Applejack, my bookstore just got its first 1 Star review today by someone of that description!" A purple pony with a purple mane adds.

"And my party planning service just got a 1 Star review too! Can you believe it, Twilight?" A pink pony with a pink mane shouts.

"Nobody does that to Pinkie Pie!" Rarity commands. Just as their conversation unfolds, a different woman just like the one Rarity turned away walks in.

"Is the manager here?" She asks, walking in on the 6 ponies and 1 human.

"Nope, we're just all part timers here. Shouldn't get back for a few hours, better be on your way!" He walks her back to the door and slams it as soon as she leaves, flipping the sign from open to closed, before turning back to the six ponies with an extremely serious look on his face. "We need to do something."

Moments later, all the doors and windows have been barricaded, and a table has been set up in the lobby of Carousel Boutique. "Okay girls. We have a crisis on our hands. Twilight, show them what's happening across town."

"With pleasure." Twilight says as she opens a vision to outside the store. All the others gasp in horror. There are tens-if not hundreds of these foul women walking around, leaving 1 Star reviews on all small local businesses.

"There has to be a reason they've come here! What have you all gathered so far?" The mayor asks. "You all were just attending to your businesses when they showed up and asked for a manager, correct?"

"Yes!" They all respond.

"And when you told them you were the manager of the business, they left a 1 Star review anyway?"

"Yes!" They respond again.

"This can mean only one thing. They don't want a conversation with a store manager, they demand a parley with the manager of the town! I have to go out and face them. It's the only way to stop them from destroying the online presences of all the businesses in town!"

"But Drew!" Pinkie squeaks. "Don't you at least need some backup?"

Drew sighs. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. But stay out of the way. This is a problem only I can solve." With trepidation sinking in his mind, he removes the barricades and steps outside with his pony friends following him, approaching the women who have all gathered together. Once he reaches them, he waits for their leader to appear. And appear she does. Recognizable from the rest with a hairdo twice the size of the other Karens, she steps up to speak.

"Well, we've finally gained our conversation with the manager." The Karen leader comments, not smiling one bit.

"Cut to the chase, woman. I don't have all day." Drew responds.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" The Karen shouts, getting in his face and causing him to flinch. "Anyway, we are here to complain. We used to be able to go straight across the county in no time at all, but then you built your town right here on the interstate! Also, who do you think you are, having vaccines in your hospitals? You need to tear this town to the ground."

"Actually, I went to the State Government and managed to receive a deed to all this land. It's mine, and though I respect your concern, people live here, and I can't just tear down the whole town for one group of complainers." He responds tactfully.

"Let me say that again. We demand you to tear down this town, or we'll release our secret weapon." The leader of the Karens signals to the rest of the army, and they bring a yellow crate to the front, between the two. Inaudible, high pitched sounds are heard from the crate, seeming to say "banana". "This is what we call M.I.N.I.O.N. Also known as Maniacal Immoral Nauseating Idiotic Obscene Niggas. We've got tons of these."

The mayor is dumbfounded. "No! You wouldn't! Not the Minions-"He is cut off.

"We will not hesitate to use force if necessary!" The woman shouts as she pulls out a crowbar and threatens to open the crate.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You can't just destroy entire towns because you disagree with them. Matter of fact, there was a German guy in the 1940's who-"

"They took the hard way! Every Karen for herself!" As the leader says that, she cracks open the container, unleashing the contained abomination unto waifu-kind. Out run several yellow, goggles-wearing, capsule shaped horrors.

"Banana!" They yell as they rush out of the crates.

"No! God, please, no! They're destroying the town!" And indeed they are. In a matter of minutes, buildings are being burnt; waifus chased out into the streets, only to be beaten senseless at the mercy of Karen and Minion. Drew turns back to his pony friends to check on them. Though they put up some fight, they are vastly outnumbered, and eventually beaten up as well.

"No… everything I've ever built… It's all going away." Bitter tears roll down Drew's face as he looks around and sees the horrors upon him. Waifus lying unconscious, while red flames, gray ash, and yellow Minions are all he can see. Out of despair, he falls to the ground on his knees, with his hands raised in anguish as tears keep rolling down his face.

"We've got to do something!" Twilight Sparkle comments as all 6 ponies lay on the ground, bruised and beaten.

"What can we do? Nobody's going to save us, the whole town is being torn up." Applejack adds.

"I have an idea!" Pinkie shouts. "They wanted a manager, we know, but we need a manager of more than just the town! We need Princess Celestia!"

"I can call her, but I'm going to need everyone's help." Twilight instructs as she orders the Mane 6 to hold hooves while she concentrates her magic to call Celestia to the town.

Moments later, out of the ashes, a beautiful white horse with a rainbow mane appears, attracting the attention of all the Karens, Minions, waifus, and Drew. Drew falls prostrate in front of her out of reverence, then raises his head slightly to look up.

"Your majesty, Princess Celestia, thank goodness you've-"

"Silence, mayor." The princess commands to the mayor, causing him to immediately shut up and lie prostrate again, crying even more. "I've come here myself because I've been hearing a few complaints. Specifically, that you people wanted to speak to a manager." The Karens and Minions all cheer, 100% feeling that Her Majesty has certainly taken her side.

"I understand the struggle you people have gone through, and I have to sympathize with you. I've not always had good relationships with those who I thought were dear to me." The Karens and Minions cheer louder, while the waifus and Drew cry deeper.

"In addition, I believe in equality for all. No one should lose their rights just because they're different." She continues, while more sobs and cheers are heard from both sides.

"Finally, I also must understand the struggles of being unable to travel easily. I wasn't always this powerful." This causes more rejoicing from the Karens and crying from the waifus until the Karens notice they are all getting considerably weaker, unable to punch or tear down anything.

"Urgh! What's happening? Gah! You tricked me!" The Karen leader notices, as blinding green beams shoot out from all the Karens' and Minions' eyes, ears, and mouth, forcing everyone else to shield their faces. "No! You tricked me!" She continues, as the lasers cease and their eyes glow green instead. "I'm gonna get you eventually, Drew! You hear me!? Ahhh!" She shouts, as herself and the rest of the Karens and Minions fade away, Thanos style.

Once all the enemies and green light have faded away, the flames have disappeared, and every building appears to be somehow undamaged. Princess Celestia smiles at the crowd of waifus looking at her, but notices the mayor still lying face down crying, so she decides to get close and comfort him, sitting down on the ground next to him.

"It's alright, Mayor Drew. They're gone now. You don't have to be frightened any longer." She tells him in a comforting voice, as he stands up and wipes his face, lightening up. "I know that they were threatening to hurt you, and I love your beautiful little town, and all your amazing friends who live here. I'm sorry I got you so worried, though." She giggles slightly at him, before remembering something. "Oh that reminds me. I also borrowed this from you." She smiles at him, before using her magic to levitate in front of Drew a box, complete with the words-

"The Boondocks Complete Series!" Drew beams with joy and walks closer to Celestia. "So it was your plan all along! Where there's harmony and peace-"

"A nigga moment cannot exist! That's right, Mr. Mayor!" Celestia responds happily.

"Well, yes, but a nigga moment can only occur between unreasonable black people, isn't that right? None of the Karens had especially dark skin. Also, how did you even know what to do?" The mayor comments.

"Oh, sweetie." She giggles to him, causing him to blush slightly. "You still have a few things to learn." She continues as she gets close to him, raises her hoof, and lays a boop right on his nose, causing his face to flush with red. "While their skin was light as the day, their spirits were as black as the night. And your friends told me everything in their message." Celestia signals to the Mane 6, and they smile back at Celestia and Drew.

"Oh, I get it now. But still, why would a being as mighty and regal as yourself want anything to do with earthy shows like The Boondocks?" He continues.

"Oh, I love all creatures, and I love to see them happy! I just wondered if the same thing that makes them happy would also make me happy. And it did! As a matter of fact, I'd love to just sit down with you and watch Season 3 with you." The Princess tells him in a kind voice, and Drew's eyes start to sparkle.

"Oh, if you're not doing anything else, I'd absolutely love nothing more!" He says, leading the Princess to his personal house. He further leads her up to his movie room, where they start up the DVD and watch an episode, where laughs are exchanged between the two.

"Pardon me, Drew, but I need to powder my nose." She says as she walks away to the lavatory after the episode, where she's actually making a call, unbeknownst to Drew. After her call, she walks back to the room with Drew, where they watch a few more episodes.

"Oh, that was amazing, Drew!" Celestia smiles as Drew looks up at her in awe.

"I'm glad you like it, but still." Drew thinks out loud. "Why are you showing such kindness on a mortal such as myself?"

"As I said before, I love all creatures, big and small, and I love to see them happy. And if this is what makes you happy, then I'll sit down with you and have fun. After all, you do manage one of the greatest towns on the map." Celestia responds, then remembers the call she made. "Let's go to the kitchen. I'm starving."

"Good idea, your majesty. I'm hungry as well." Drew adds, as he gets out of his chair.

"And please, Drew. Celestia is fine."

"Yes, Celestia." Drew says as he opens the door from the movie room to the rest of his house. Upon opening the door, the first thing he sees is Pinkie Pie standing in front of him, shouting-

"Surprise!" The house is decorated and filled with pony friends and waifus, all applauding at Mayor Drew as he steps out.

"A party? For me? Oh, guys, you don't know what this means to me!" Drew says smiling, almost to the point of tears.

"Oh, don't cry, Drew. We're going to have so much fun tonight! We've got presents, cake, games, you're going to love it!" Pinkie adds, bouncing up and down. "Let's start with your presents!"

"I'll go first." Rarity tells Drew as she steps to the front with a box. "I meant to give this to you earlier, but I was interrupted by… you know who." Rarity says as Drew takes the box and opens it, while inside lies an outfit that just screams "Drew", with a Publix logo, green on the sleeves, and to top it all off, a Supreme logo and Boondocks art on the front.

"This is amazing! The best outfit I've ever had!" He continues, as he hugs it to his chest, carefully, as to not mess it up. Drew opens more presents from his friends, but none were more impressive than Rarity's. They later went on to eat some vanilla cake ordered from Publix, which Pinkie Pie quite loved.

After their meal, they all decided to sit down and play some Jackbox Games in the movie room. Rainbow Dash had the most fun with that. Eventually, they all decide to sit down together and cool off.

"That was so much fun, friends." Fluttershy tells the group as she lays back and relaxes.

"It sure as heck was, wasn't it, sugar cube?" Applejack adds as she ruffles Drew's hair.

"Matter of fact, I have something special for our favorite mayor.' Twilight adds as she pulls out a rolled-up sheet of paper. "One last present for you. It's from Her Majesty." Twilight says as she hands the paper to Drew, and he unwraps it. He gasps and tears up as he sees the note, as it informs him that the Princess will be allotting him enough space to build his very own country.

"Princess Celestia wants me to build my own country!" He exclaims, happy as can be. "For real? I'll be able to build my own country where all of you can live?"

"That's exactly what I want for you, Drew. You've been a loyal steward with what I've given you, so I'm giving you more land. You can expand your rulership throughout a whole country." The princess tells him as she smiles. "And with me leading you, you can do just that."

"Oh, this is the best day of my life!" The mayor says, tearing up.

"Oh, Drew. You know we all love you. But it's almost time for bed." Fluttershy whispers as she snuggles up to him. "Don't worry, we'll all sleep with you." As she says that, the ponies and the mayor all get ready for bed before going to Drew's bed and snuggling up to him lovingly, while he sits there happily, thinking about all that happened that day.


	4. Ponies and Jackbox

It was another fine day in Drew's beautiful waifu country, around afternoon for him now. He was just finishing up his work in his mansion before deciding to go out to the living room to check on some of his waifus. When he enters the living room, there he sees his pony waifus having fun doing various things. Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash are reading on the couch, while Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack are sitting on the floor playing a board game. Drew thinks about what he can do to spice up the mood, then he remembers his favorite fun party games included on the Jackbox Party Packs, that only require a smart device to play.

"Hey, girls!" He calls out to his pony friends, as they all turn their heads to look at him. "Do you all want to play a new game?"

"Oh, of course, Drew! I love new games!" Pinkie Pie belts out, bouncing around.

"A new game? Darn tootin'!" Applejack adds, as she gets up.

"New games? I was just reading a Daring Do book about that!" Rainbow calls as she flies around.

"Oh, well, if you don't mind me joining, I'd love to play as well." Fluttershy says with a blush.

"I was initially going to abstain, but if all my friends are doing it, then very well." Rarity speaks, neatly putting away all the pieces of the previous game.

"How about you, Twilight? Are you in?" Drew asks, hoping she says yes.

"No thanks, Drew." She says with a stoic look on her face. "I have important things I need to do.

"Oh, I'm sure it can wait. We're all here, and we'd love for you to join our party games!" Drew adds. "Besides, we all already have our work done for today."

"No means no, Drew." She insists as she gets off the couch with her book. "Besides, I'm much busier today. I just received an assignment from Princess Celestia about my studies on friendship, and I need to get studying."

"Oh, okay, Twilight. See you in an hour?" He asks her as she walks to her room.

"Yeah, sure." She comments, not really paying attention.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Drew?" Rainbow Dash shouts. "Show us this new game!"

"Of course, Rainbow. So, how it works is I will set up the main game on the TV. Then everyone else who wants to join will take out a phone or other smart device to play. There's all kinds of different games, like ones where you have to answer funny questions, or draw pictures on a shirt, or even rap!" Drew instructs them excitedly, as he sets up Party Pack 5 on the TV, where they start off with some Mad Verse City, a Mad Libs-style rap battle game. Rainbow Dash is especially good at that one. After doing some rapping, they decide to play some Split the Room, where the players must come up with divisive scenarios. Due to her ability to reason with animals and others, Fluttershy succeeds at this one. Then finally, they decide to play some Patently Stupid, where players must draw inventions to solve wacky problems. Of course, Rarity succeeds at this one, being in the business of selling clothes.

"Whoo-wee! Those games sure were something else." Applejack comments, ready for another game.

"I know! I could really use these games as ideas for some fun we could have at parties!" Pinkie Pie adds.

"Well… there's another game that I think Twilight would really enjoy, but you know she's not here… It's a trivia game, and since she's so smart, I think she'd absolutely love it." Drew says, looking at the ground.

"I know, Drew." Fluttershy calmly responds. "If she would just watch us, she would see how fun they are."

"But that's just it!" Drew quickly answers. "She doesn't even want to watch us. Maybe we should all pay her a visit to encourage her to play with us."

Rainbow Dash starts flying around excitedly. "Great idea, Drew! We'll tell her how cool they are and that she doesn't know what she's missing out on!" With all that being said, the 5 ponies and Drew all decide to go up to Twilight's room to ask her to play Jackbox with them. Drew knocks on the door.

"Hey… Twilight? Are you here? We just wanted to ask if you'd play some Jackbox tonight before we finish up." He says politely as he comes into her room, while the other ponies stay outside.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm far too busy with my new assignment to play your silly party games! Why don't you go find someone else to play? There's probably hundreds of people who want to play in this town. Maybe I'll play when I'm done." She responds angrily.

"But Twilight! You're our friend! And all your other friends are playing! Applejack, Rarity, everyone! We know a new game that I think you'd really have fun with! It's-"

"Please, just leave me to my work!" She yells as she uses her magic to toss Drew out of her room and slam the door, locking it.

"Oh, darn. I guess she really doesn't want to play." Drew responds dejectedly as he gets up slowly and shambles back to the rest of the ponies. "We should leave her be." He says with a gloomy look on his face. After that exchange, they all go down to the living room and sit down, no games or anything.

Meanwhile, Twilight is still very busy on her studies, reading off a checklist of what she must do.

"Okay, I think I'm almost done... I've written an essay, done plenty of studying, now let's see what's next." She says as she looks at her to-do list. "Well, it looks like I need to do something hands-on now. Wait a minute…! I know the perfect answer! Drew and all my friends are down playing! I should join them!" As she says that, she starts feeling regret at how mean she was to him and kicking him out of her room, and her ears droop down. "But they're probably mad at me for refusing earlier and being so rude. I need to apologize to them…"

As Twilight thinks about her decisions, she begins walking down to the living room, where Drew and all the pony friends are sitting around with moods down in the dumps.

"Umm… Hey Drew." Twilight says, trying to break the ice. "I'm just coming down to apologize to you for how I acted earlier. I should have taken a break anyway." She says as Drew and all the ponies look up, excited that she's now willing to play. "Do you still think we could play some games?"

Drew is amazed. "You'd really play with us, Twilight? Well, I can't wait to show you what we have planned! There's this one game that's really cool, it's called You Don't Know Jack: Full Stream, and I think you'd do great at it because it's a trivia game, and you're really smart, you know."

"Aww, thanks! That's so flattering!" Twilight says, blushing at Drew and the rest of the ponies as they smile at her.

Pinkie Pie is ecstatic. "Let's set up the games! I can't wait to show you how much fun they are!"

Following their little exchange, the group of friends play some You Don't Know Jack, and of course Twilight wins. After You Don't Know Jack, they decide to play some other fun games, such as the aforementioned Split the Room, Mad Verse City, and Patently Stupid.

"See, Twilight? That was fun, wasn't it?" Drew assures her, petting her mane calmly as she sits next to him.

"It was, Drew. Thank you so much for showing these games to me, and more importantly for forgiving me. I shouldn't have been so rude earlier." She says politely.

"Oh, it's okay, Twilight. By the way, why did you decide to come down and play with us anyway?" He asks, looking at her sincerely.

"Well…" She blushes. "It turns out my assignment required a hands-on portion, so I decided to play with you. I'm so sorry I wouldn't play earlier, I should have looked ahead on my to-do list."

"Oh, Twilight." Drew smiles at her and wraps an arm around her. "You're fine. Just promise us you'll cut out some time to play with us, right?" He says as the rest of the ponies look back at Twilight expectantly.

"Oh, of course, Drew! That was so much fun, and I can't wait to play again!" She responds, smiling at Drew and hugging him. "Group hug!" She adds as the rest of the ponies come together and share a big warm hug with Drew!

"Aww, thanks so much!" Drew is giggling as he blushes. "I couldn't ask for better friends than you all!" Finally, as they finish the hug, the friends notice it's getting late.

"Oh, dear. Well, it seems as if it's almost time to get some shut-eye." Rarity says as she begins to gather her things and leave. "See you soon, Drew."

"Yeah, I'm about to head out too. Thanks for playing with us, Drew." Applejack informs as she walks out the door.

"Yes, me too. I should get back as well." Says Fluttershy, as she gently flies out.

"Yeah, tonight was really rad, but I should get going. We should do this again sometime, Drew!" Rainbow Dash adds brashly as she bolts through the door.

"You always have the best games, Drew!" Pinkie Pie squeaks as she bounces around. "Buuuut it's time for me to go home as well. Byeee!"

As Pinkie Pie is the last to leave, just Drew and Twilight are left in the living room.

"I'm so glad you were able to play with us, Twilight. I knew you'd have fun." Drew says to her.

"Yes, and I'm sorry I was so rude earlier." Twilight says again with droopy ears.

"I already told you, Twilight. It's okay. You don't have to be upset." Drew responds as he caresses her mane. "Aren't you getting tired? I know I'm pretty exhausted myself."

"Oh, yes. I think I should really take a break from my studies for the day. It's time to sleep." She says as she and Drew go up to her room, where they get ready for bed, showering, brushing their teeth, and putting on pajamas.

"Mind if I sleep with you tonight, Twilight?" He asks as he sees Twilight get in the bed.

"Of course you can sleep here, Drew." She says as she makes room for him, and he gets in, nuzzling his cheek against hers happily.

"You know, Twilight?" Drew says as he moves back a bit to get a better look at her face. "You're very sweet, you know. You're so smart and you know all kinds of magic."

"Oh, Drew! You're making me blush!" She says as her face flushes with pink, wrapping an arm around Drew and cuddling with him. "But we should really get to sleep. Good night, Drew."

"Good night, Twilight." Drew responds, cuddling up to her peacefully and calmly, before drifting off to sleep.


	5. Chads Vs Ponies

**UPDATE: Apologies, guys, but I've been busy with college as of recently. I'll try to update my fanfictions as soon as possible!**

"There, there." A calm yellow pony comforts her pet rabbit Angel in her humble cottage. The rabbit is sitting on the couch with a broken leg. "It's alright. I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner. If I'd have known your leg was broken I would have came right away." Just then, the mayor of the town walks through the doors of her cottage.

"Hello, Fluttershy." He beams calmly, with a smile on his face, expecting great things for an international animal showcase he plans to have. "How are you helping those animals? We're going to need all the help we can get for the new exhibition going up soon."

"Oh yes, Drew! They're going just great. All I need is a raccoon and then we'll be perfect. I might have to go outside of town, but it should be fine. I'll meet you tonight to talk things over." She informs as she continues petting her rabbit, comforting him.

"Excellent! Well, I'll see you tonight. I'm very busy today, you know?" He says as he waves and walks out the door, seeing to his other friends for the festivities.

"Well, it's time for me to get a raccoon." Fluttershy says as she puts the rabbit down. "Don't you worry. I'll be back as soon as I can." As she says that, she heads outside and looks around for a raccoon to use for the showcase. She heads outside of town around a college, she sees a raccoon in a trash can, along with some flyers for the exhibition. "Oh, this will do just fine!" However, the raccoon sees her and quickly darts away.

"You! Get back here!" She calls out to the animal as it runs away. Running as fast as she can to catch it, she huffs in exhaustion. She isn't very physically fit, so she can't run that fast or long. As she stops to catch her breath, she finds herself in the most dreaded part of colleges. Right outside the fraternity houses. As soon as she sees the Greek letters in the yard, she gets scared and tries to leave, but is interrupted by someone walking outside a door.

"Hey, look at that! It's a gay little pony who lives in that waifu town." A mocking, masculine voice is heard from one of the houses, as well as a bunch of laughs in similar voices.

"That's… rude…" Fluttershy says as her ears droop down, feeling sad.

"Yeah, and I wonder how many other dudes she's slept with." More laughs come from the frat house.

"Fluttershy? More like Sluttershy!" Another voice comments, and Fluttershy begins to tear up and cry.

"No! Please, stop! I just needed that raccoon!" She squeaks through tears.

"Oh, this thing?" One of the men says as he picks up the animal by the tail. "We're going to be using this thing as part of a game tonight. It's gonna be a baseball."

"No!" The pony cries even more.

"Hey… I think we found another potential toy right here." One of the men says. "Why don't we use her?"

"Good idea, Brad. Let's kidnap her." The leader says as he jumps outside the frat house with a trash bag and ill will. "Come here, I promise I won't hurt you until tonight."

"No! Stop! Please, go away!" She cries out in surrender, as she flies away, but is quickly knocked down by a well thrown rock from one of the fraternity men.

"Yeah, just get in here." The man with the trash bag says as he forces the pony inside, while she kicks and screams inside the bag.

Meanwhile, Drew is working on his festivities for the animal exhibits to be showcased soon.

"I wonder where Fluttershy is?" Drew thinks to himself, as he sees two other ponies walk by.

"Don't worry about her. She's probably just appreciating the scenery." Says an orange pony with a cowboy hat.

"But all she had to do was get a raccoon, Applejack. She should have been back by now." Drew responds. A brash, blue pony chimes in.

"Yeah, besides, Fluttershy is preeeetty tough. She can take on anything." She adds.

"No… she's not, Rainbow Dash. She wouldn't harm a fly. Where did you last see her?" The mayor asks.

"Yeah… you're right." The blue pony concedes. "Well, I did see her galloping towards a college when I was doing air patrol and clearing the clouds."

"A college?!" Drew is astonished. "Oh, no. Oh, no. What if she got near the Chads?"

"The 'Chads'? Ain't them just a bunch of fraternity dwellers?" Applejack questions.

"You don't understand! They could have captured her! They like doing things like that; drinking beer, hurting animals, listening to loud rap music like Beavis and Butt-Head. We need to save her before they do something horrible!" Drew gets frantic.

"We can't let them hurt our friend like that! You know she can't handle parties and extreme music!" Applejack points out.

"Yeah, and they'd probably beat her up!" Rainbow points out as well.

"We'd better go right now. It's getting late, so we might have a better chance of locating the house. Chances are the Chads who captured her are throwing a party. They throw parties for anything." He begins leading them to the location Rainbow described, near the fraternities. "Stay quiet until my signal. Then, we'll break into their house and save our friend." Drew says as he gets quiet and sneaks around to the windows. He can see Chads and hoes drinking alcoholic beverages while blaring loud rap music. Fluttershy is in the center of everything, tied to a chair and crying. Occasionally a Chad would walk up to her and spit in her face. As Drew stands outside the door, and Rainbow and Applejack outside a window, the party house makes an announcement.

"Attention everybody! Thanks for coming to this party, I really appreciate it. Now for the main event. Let's beat this pony's ass!" He shouts as he raises a baseball bat while all the other Chads and hoes start cheering. Drew gives a signal from outside, and the three parties break in right as the Chad was about to swing.

"Stop right there!" Drew shouts as everyone looks to him, then shortly starts laughing, as Applejack and Rainbow sneak in through the windows while they are distracted.

"Huh. I thought it was the police, but it was just that dumb mayor. Hey, let's kill him and take his stuff." The leader says as he and his squad approach him, but Applejack calls out from behind.

"I'd reckon you should think again." She says as she sneaks up behind one of the Chads and silently snaps his neck, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Yeah! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Rainbow Dash adds as she spins circles quickly around the Chads and hoes, making them dizzy.

"Attack!" The leader says as the Chads and hoes start flailing aimlessly around, but to no avail. They are all quickly beaten by the two powerful ponies, and all are unconscious on the ground shortly after.

"Let's call the police. They can deal with this. But first we need to save Fluttershy." Drew says as he gets out some scissors and cuts Fluttershy free from the chair, and she quickly latches on to Drew.

"Are they all gone? Am I going to be okay? Where's the raccoon?" She frantically asks.

"Calm down, Fluttershy. Please." Drew says in a soothing voice, as a raccoon comes out from behind him. "He's right here, and he has a few words to say to you." Drew says as the raccoon speaks a few words in animal, that only Fluttershy can understand.

"Thank you for saving me. I don't know how I can ever repay you." She says, through tears.

"Shh… Don't mention it. We can work more on the animal festivities tomorrow. You need some rest, Fluttershy." Drew says as the three ponies and himself walk back to their town, where Drew and Fluttershy get in Fluttershy's bed, snuggled up warmly.

"Goodnight, Fluttershy. I'm sorry you had to go through all that." He responds, somewhat sad.

"Oh, it's okay, Drew. Goodnight." She says as they start to snuggle, and then drift off to sleep.


	6. Drew and Twilight Learn Magic

"Good morning, Twilight!" A very excited Drew jumps in a bed with Twilight at a very early hour of the morning.

"Oh!" Twilight darts awake. "Oh, it's just you, Drew." She yawns, smiling and hugging him.

"Sorry to wake you up like this, it's just I'm so excited! I've been thinking about reading some cool books with you, and I just couldn't wait!" He beams, smiling big.

"Well, I'm always down to do some reading! I can show you some books on pony magic, but I doubt you'd be able to perform any of the tricks." Twilight says, looking a little sad. "I wish I could talk about magic in terms you'd understand."

"Oh, well, I think I could learn pretty quickly, whether or not I can actually perform the tricks." He comments as they approach the library in Twilight's castle, and he is just in awe. "Whoa! How many books do you have here?"

Twilight smiles. "Oh, a couple thousand. Don't worry, I know the best books to start a beginner on. Basic Theories of Magic, General Studies in Spellcasting…" She says as she puts a series of books in front of Drew, and he picks them up and moves to a comfy couch, reading some of the spells. There are attacking spells, defensive spells, teleportation, and lots of things Drew has fun reading.

"Heh, this really is amazing, how pony magics can do so many things. Look, right here is a silly enlarging spell." He concedes as he smiles and points to the picture in the book.

"Well, that spell is called Biggus Niggus. It's an enlarging spell." Twilight giggles to herself.

"Too bad I can't do magic." Drew does an African chant as if doing magic and Twilight giggles. "Biggus Niggus!" He says, as if to cast a spell, pointing a finger at Twilight. However, he does actually cast the spell, and a bolt is shot out of his finger, directly at Twilight. She gasps and slowly starts to grow.

"Drew! You actually did it!" She is ecstatic, as she slowly starts to grow.

"I know, but… how am I going to make you normal size?" Drew panics, pacing the floor.

"Oh, Drewy… We can worry about that later." She says, rolling on her back on the floor. Twilight would now stand about 15 feet on her hind legs, and she stops growing from here. "I'm just so happy I have a human friend who can do magic with me! Give me a hug!" With that, she floats Drew over to herself and hugs him in her huge arms.

"Oh, Twilight!" Drew giggles and blushes as she hugs him, rubbing her big and soft belly as she lets out a blep. Drew sees her face, tongue out, and smiles. "You're so silly! But for real, I had no idea I could do magic!"

"I'm so happy! We can do all sorts of things together! We could do magic duels, some studying nights, research on new spells!" She keeps smiling and hugging Drew closer, rubbing his head.

Drew smiles, feeling very comfy in her arms. "Well, thanks, but maybe I should look in the spellbooks for a way to make you normal size." He says as he picks up the spellbook and flips through it in search for a minimizing spell. "Aha! Lil Niggus, a shrinking spell. I just have to do this traditional African chant and we should be good." As he says that, he begins to do the same African chant as before, finishing off with a "Lil Niggus!", shooting another bolt at Twilight. And just like that, she's regular size.

"Oh, Drewy!" She smiles as she gives him a tackle hug. "You can really do magic! This is amazing!"

"Oh, thanks…" Drew blushes as he hugs Twilight back, petting her mane. "What do you say, should we study a few more spells? Maybe later we can have a magic sparring match."

"Oh, good idea. I'll go easy on you this first time…" Twilight giggles and hovers a few books over to Drew. "Go read these, they'll help you in a sparring match over any other book. These are the basics of magic duels. Everything else branches out from these principles."

"Thanks, Twilight. Gosh, you're so helpful to have around." He gives her a kiss on the cheek, which causes her to blush. "Let's start that duel in, say, an hour?"

Twilight giggles from the kiss. "Good idea. Let's meet in this room in an hour."

After they agree on those terms, Drew begins reading those books, pouring over attack, shielding, teleportation, and other basic spells.

"Okay, Drew, time's up!" Twilight says, coming into the main room, seeing Drew studying on the couch.

Drew quickly puts away his books. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know, time really flies by when you're studying. You ready?" He asks, standing up. However, he is interrupted by a voice entering the library.

"Y'all just gonna have a magic duel without us?" Applejack shows up with the other Mane 6 ponies, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity.

"I wanna see a cool show!" Pinkie Pie says excitedly, bouncing around.

"Me too!" Rainbow Dash adds, sitting down.

Twilight giggles at her friends walking in. "Okay, okay. You guys can watch. You heard Drew can use magic?"

"Oh, darling!" Rarity replies in a posh manner. "Of course! We saw you when you got large." Twilight blushes as Rarity says that.

"Well…" Drew begins to speak. "Should we get started? I can't wait to show you what I can do, Twilight!" The other ponies take their seats, and Drew does some fancy hand motions and shoots a fast-moving energy ball at Twilight.

"Haha!" She giggles and reflects it back at Drew, then he snaps his fingers and causes the ball to disappear. He then does more hand signs and shoots a wave of energy at her, pushing her back. Twilight shoots a laser at Drew, but he quickly puts up a shield.

"Phew…" Drew says, sweating because of the pressure on him. He catches his breath and shoots some energy balls at Twilight again, and she dodges them with expertise.

"Heehee! You're pretty good, Drew." Twilight smiles and casts a laser again, shooting it at Drew, and he teleports behind her and starts to tickle her.

"I got you now!" Drew smiles, tickling Twilight as she starts to roll on the floor.

"Haha! Stop it!" Twilight says as she pulls Drew on the floor with her, and they start hugging happily.

Fluttershy chimes in. "Oh, look how happy they are together. We should leave them be for now." The rest of the ponies agree, and leave Twilight and Drew together.

"Well, that was fun. But I sure am tired now. We should get some rest." As Drew says that, the two go to the showers and get ready for bed. They meet up in Twilight's bedroom.

"Hey Drew, thanks for being a good magic partner today." Twilight says, booping his nose and causing him to blush.

"Oh, I loved it too." He giggles from the boop, but he has another question. "Umm, Twilight? Can I make you big again and snuggle up on you like a soft bed?"

"Oh, of course you can, sweetie!" She says, and Drew casts the Biggus Niggus spell after doing an African chant, making her huge again. He snuggles up on her belly and pulls a blanket over himself.

"Goodnight, beautiful Twilight." He closes his eyes.

"You'll be a great magician someday." Twilight says as she pats Drew's head. "Goodnight, Drew."


End file.
